1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including silicon carbide, and to methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon carbide (SiC) is a semiconductor material having a larger bandgap and a higher hardness than silicon (Si). For example, SiC is used in power devices such as switching devices and rectifying devices. SiC power devices have advantages over Si power devices such as low power loss.
Some typical semiconductor devices using SiC are metal-insulator-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MISFETs) and Schottky-barrier diodes (SBDs). Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are a type of MISFETs, and junction-barrier Schottky diodes (JBSs) are a type of SBDs.
A JBS includes a first conductivity type semiconductor layer, a plurality of second conductivity type regions disposed in contact with the first conductivity type semiconductor layer, and a Schottky electrode forming a Schottky junction with the first conductivity type semiconductor layer. Because of having a plurality of second conductivity type regions, the JBS achieves a reduction in leakage current when reverse-biased as compared to an SBD (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-60276).